Library Boy
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin terlalu sering sekali pergi ke perpustakaan dekat rumahnya itu. Untuk melihat si penjaga perpustakaan, Jungkook. Dan hari itu, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bicara. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi. Oneshoot.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Saya tegaskan setegas-tegasnya, cerita ini milik saya, karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jimin senang sekali pergi ke perputakaan dekat rumahnya. Kebiasaan itu muncul bukan karena ia rajin belajar atau apa, itu hanya kebiasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba karena seseorang yang disukainya selalu menjaga perpustakaan di sana.

Mereka tidak pernah bicara, secara langsung, tidak pernah. Tapi mereka saling mengetahui lewat lirikan mata, gerakan tangan, mimik. Dan itu menjadi kebiasaan yang selalu datang setiap harinya.

"Siapa namanya, Jimin?" Seokjin, kakak sepupu Jimin, bertanya ketika ia datang berkunjung ke rumah si pendek dan menanyai siapa sesungguhnya orang yang disukai sepupunya itu.

"Jeon Jungkook," dan Jimin bukan seseorang yang suka bermain sembunyi sesuatu dari keluarga terdekatnya, terlebih pada Seokjin, ia mungkin sudah banyak membuka rahasianya pada laki-laki itu.

Seokjin berpikir sebentar, "siapa dia? Teman sekelasmu?"

"Bukan, kami berbeda sekolah malah," Jimin terkekeh sebentar. "Tapi kudengar dia baru kelas satu SMA."

" _Kudengar_?" Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kau belum pernah bicara dengannya?"

Jimin terdiam. Sulit untuk menjelaskan apa ia sudah pernah bicara dengan Jungkook atau belum. Tapi memang biasanya mereka hanya diam satu sama lain. Entah terlalu kikuk untuk mengisi obrolan atau apa.

Tapi belakangan, Jimin sering menemukan beberapa kertas di dalam buku yang dipinjamnya. Dan kertas itu selalu bertuliskan sesuatu atas nama Jungkook dan diberikan untuk Jimin.

Seperti, _Hei, halaman 56 adalah bagian terbaik dari buku ini, Jimin._

Atau, _Kurasa buku ini adalah buku terbaik untuk musim panas._

Sesuatu kecil yang hangat, _Pasang jas hujanmu hari ini, cuaca mendung, kau bisa sakit._

Jimin sendiri senang membalas tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu, ia selalu menyelipkan kertas baru pada buku yang dipinjamnya, dan Jungkook akan langsung mengeluarkan kertas itu sebelum ia mengembalikannya ke rak.

Dan pada dasarnya, mereka telah mengobrol begitu banyak hanya lewat keras-kertas itu saja. Walaupun pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar terbuka, namun Jimin menyukainya karena selalu merasa hangat ketika ditanyai hal-hal begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya _Hyung,_ " Jimin mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Tapi kadang, aku merasa kami begitu dekat."

.

.

.

Jimin menaruh tasnya di tempat penyimpanan, kemudian tersenyum pada penjaga perpustakaan –Jungkook– yang berdiri di belakang meja, membalas senyuman Jimin dengan cepat. Mata mereka saling melirik, sambil Jimin memperhatikan buku-buku yang terjajar di rak-rak. Berharap menemukan sesuatu.

Di antara celah-celah buku, Jimin bisa melihat Jungkook berjalan menuju rak yang sama dengannya, bermaksud mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya. Dan saat itu, jarak mereka hanya terhalang besi penyimpanan buku itu saja.

"Hari yang indah, bukan?"

Jimin tersentak, ia menggenggam kuat-kuat buku di tangannya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba mencelos hendak keluar ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook berbicara begitu. Bukan karena ia tidak pernah mendengar suara Jungkook, Jimin sendiri sering mendengar Jungkook berbicara, namun tidak pada dirinya.

"Y-ya," Jimin menenggak air liur, bahkan ketika berbicara begini saja ia merasa gugup.

"Jus jeruk pasti jadi pilihan yang bagus siang ini," Jungkook menatap Jimin dari celah buku-buku, senyumnya terhalang deretan ensiklopedia di depannya.

"Mungkin jus mangga juga sama baiknya," Jimin tersenyum ketika ia sudah bisa menguasai kegugupan itu. "Mungkin habis ini aku akan beli jus."

"Ide bagus," Jungkook menyusun buku terakhir di tangannya, kemudian berdiri. "Ingin pergi bersama?"

.

.

.

Ini mungkin sudah tiga bulan semenjak Jimin mulai terlalu sering pergi ke perpustakaan, kemudian menyukai penjaga perpustakaan itu diam-diam. Berbicara lewat buku, berisyarat lewat tatapan mata atau sejenisnya.

Tapi kali ini, adalah kali pertama semenjak tiga bulan itu, Jimin diajak bicara oleh Jungkook. Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka sudah berduaan di depan penjual jus, menunggu pesanan datang dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih," Jimin tersentak ketika Jungkook mengambilkan jus mangganya, kemudian memberikannya pada Jimin dengan senyuman. Jimin bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat hanya karena Jungkook melakukan itu, ia tidak akan kena serangan jantung mendadak kan?

Mereka duduk di taman, menghabiskan jus mereka sambil kadang mengisi kekosongan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, menggerakkan kakinya tidak teratur untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa," angkat bahu saja Jungkook, kemudian ditatapnya Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Lagi pula ini memang sudah jamnya ada pergantian kerja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalkan."

"Baguslah," Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menikmati lagi jusnya.

"Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita jalan bersama?"

Jimin langsung tersedak. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?

"Ya, begitulah," balas Jimin ketika batuknya telah benar-benar hilang. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari tak keruan, gugupnya sangat kentara.

"Hm, aku senang kau tidak menolak ajakanku."

"Kenapa aku harus menolak ajakanmu kalau kau ad-"

 _Kalau kau adalah orang yang kusukai._

Jimin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kegugupan telah menguasainya terlebih dahulu. Hingga rasanya dadanya teramat sesak. Astaga, masa orang jatuh cinta semenderita ini?

Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah semerah tomat. Kemudian ia berdiri, sembari menatap jam. "Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Hm?"

"Aku harus pergi," Jungkook memasang raut teramat menyesal, kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin yang terduduk pada posisinya.

Jimin melihat Jungkook menaruh sebuah novel di bangku di sebelah Jimin, lalu melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa."

Jimin mengerutkan alis, ia mengangkat novel di sampingnya itu dan memanggil Jungkook untuk bertanya apa maksud Jungkook meninggalkan novel di sana. Tapi Jungkook sudah menghilang di belokan gang.

Jimin cemberut. Tapi ia memperhatikan novel itu lekat-lekat, iseng saja membuka halaman-halamannya. Dan di sana, ia temukan secarik kertas warna biru.

 _Ini adalah kertas terakhir yang kutinggalkan di buku-buku perpustakaan. Jimin, besok dan seterusnya, mari mengobrol secara langsung. Lain kali, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku secara langsung. Aku menyukaimu._

 _-Jeon Jungkook-_

.

.

.

.

Uh, saya jadi pengen jus jeruk –uhuk.

RnR?


End file.
